Death Wars: The Red Death Army
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: Fanart Own by: Gamehiker. (Days of Ruin is not included) Summary: We may never Black Hole's intention to both Cosmo and Macro Lands. But how can we sure that everyday will be a cloudy, bloody day that our hands are filled with someone's life? Are you sure that war is enough? Nell tried to understand, Grit tried to cope, Olaf knows it all. The Black Hole's end is just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who is a great fan of an old (but still great) retro turn-base games!**

 **It was only introduced to me last month and by the name of CHAOSSES-sama the game was internally addicted!**

 **Okay, this story will start after all Advance Wars ended (except the Days of Ruin version). You pretty much can tell where this clichés will go.**

 **I have no guaranteed that this will be appreciated by many considering Advance Wars fanfictions was relatively... small. So I took liberation to publish my story here and started brainstorming. I was surprised to see an Author that inspired me to make a 'go on, I can make a story'. Thank you so much** **Shadow0Fire** **! You really helped me in this one.**

 **I've put so much dedication to it so I hoped you readers will like it!**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER:_

 _I do not own Advance Wars, it was owned by both Gameboy Advance and Nintendo DS._

 _I only own the OCs and others that are not part of Advance Wars_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **CO of the Red Death Army**_

The place was dark, the night slowly approaches as the last bit of light from the sun tried to showered the world with some faint light before he sleep and let his queen to light in her dark kingdom. In some far place, a black building with red lights could be seen. A roaring engine of the APC covered in deep red color, like blood, could be heard and see just at the base of the building.

"Move out, soldiers!"

"Yes sir!"

A squadron of units dressed in red and black colored camo with a black vest. They wore black and deep shape of red camo pants. They all had a black with red edge hoodie cloak on their head, covering most of the portions of their faces, only them can see their way. They held a futuristic gun with deep red tinted of glass. It had several black bullets from the inside of its magazine.

Standing in front of them, is a tall man with a noticeable alabaster skin. He had a black, brushed up hair with long side bangs reaching his chin. His piercing, dangerous, red eyes gleamed over the troops. He wore a high collar connected to a hoodie with the same black color and red edges. He wore a black suit with a red tie, under his suit is a white uniform, then a long, black pants showered most of his black boots. A black cape fluttered behind him against the strong wind, with a symbol in the middle of the cape - it was a red, curved reaper surrounded by deep red smoke similar to a fog of war.

The trees around made a sound of rustling leaves, the ever so promising of fog of war never changes. But for them, the fog of war was a blessing but a curse for the enemy.

That's because… they are unaffected of it.

As the squadron of black hoodie units marched away in the thick forest, the man who ordered the troops clasped his hands from behind. He walked towards the building as the running engine of an APC slowly died down. As he entered the building, he was greeted by an enthusiast friend.

"Heya~ Master!"

A woman who was less taller than the man, appeared in front of him. Although he already saw it several times than before, he still couldn't believed that he's still looking to her friend who wore an embarrassing outfit, probably only perverts would like...

A bunny suit: A fake, red bunny ears with its suit red and net as black, completed with a pair if white cuffs. The woman had a beautiful white skin. She had a red strawberry hair with curl ends. She has a pair of cute but enticing deep red eyes.

The man immediately blushed at the sight and looked away. Thank the great Red Death army that no one is around or it will be utterly embarrassing. Without turning around, he asked. "Akina, why are you wearing that again?"

"That's because I loved it!"

"That's not comfortable to everyone around you."

"...then, you don't like it, Master?"

The embarrassment of the man quickly vanished when he heard the voice of the woman was sad. He turned to face her and saw her looking down with a downcast expression, she was clearly sad just for a misunderstanding. Reluctantly, the man put both of her hands on the woman's bare shoulders. Akina shuddered at the feeling of touch on her shoulder blades as she looked up at the man.

The man inhaled out his embarrassment, and at the same time trying not to look down too much to look at her well endowed chest that showed a large portion of cleavage. He was clearly aware that his friend wasn't that busty on chest but whenever she wore tight dresses, such as this one, he couldn't help but compliment her chest.

Shaking his head to remove such unnecessary thoughts, he gave Akina a straight eye and a serious but with a hint of happiness. "It wasn't like that, come on. You're a good girl, the Akina that I know ever since you help me rise from my father's burden."

Akina's face brightened and she wore now a bright smile which shows her red lips. "It wasn't that important, Master. I'm just glad I met you."

"And so do I."

The man hugged her gently, the woman hugged back, their warmth exchanging as they lovingly hugged each other. The two loved to stay like this forever, only them, alone.

But everything must come to an end, as such happiness is yet to be given for them.

"Now, I will take my leave Akina." The man broke the hug first, Akina wanted to hug him more but she refrained herself. The man noticed this but he gave her a warm smile. Then he thought something as he chuckled, earning a confused look from Akina. He leaned towards her and...

...he pecked her on her lips.

It was a short one, a very short one of that, but Akina could still felt that his lips was still intact to hers. Her face, especially her cheeks, reddened in embarrassment but she quickly put up a wide smile. The man saw the sad look in the woman's eyes the moment he told that he will leave.

"I will be waiting for your return, Master." Akina happily said.

The man smiled, putting his hand on her head and started to pet her. He knows she loved being pet. "I know." He muttered.

Outside, the man waved at Akina as the latter waved back. The man entered the APC and the vehicle started rolling out into the dark woods, covered by nothing but darkness under the starless night.

"Commander Officer," Akina heard a voice behind her as she turned around and put up a serious face. She noticed the same squadron of troops had finally arrived back, she was facing the leader.

"Captain, do the Phase One," Akina ordered, the Captain nodded. "It is time to return the Red Death country."

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 ** _Betrayer's Actions_**

The sun could be seen slowly falling on the horizon. Its bright light shines over the Cosmo land. Near the borders of Orange Star, a large, reddish orange HQ could be seen even from far away. There on the top floor of the building, a large window could be seen, with two people inside the room.

The room had white walls with few decorations of reddish stars similar to the sign of the nation but with playful styles on it. The floor was smooth but wooden with a few decorations from the sides of the room. A long, rectangular wooden desk with a familiar blonde haired woman dressed in a light purple outfit sat on a wooden but hard chair. In front of the desk, two chairs the same what the blonde woman is seating at, and a wooden door across it. Another woman sat on a left side of the chair in front of the desk, clad in a red vest over her white sleeves shirt.

"Siiigh, after what we've all been through, I still can't helped but worry." Nell muttered as she stood from her seat and walked towards the window looked over it, watching the Orange Star army having continue to do their duty or having a party. Her words didn't go unheard by her younger sister, Rachel.

"What's the matter, sis? Don't think too hard or you might form a wrinkle on her forehead." Rachel teased, smirking. "Sturm is gone, the Black Hole is gone. As such, we need a relaxing moments. It's really rare for us, COs, to be relaxing."

Nell sighed, her face softened as she brushed away some of the yellow strands of her hair. She turned around to face her sister. "I believed so."

Suddenly, the double door flew open as a soldier clad in reddish orange barged inside. The soldier wore an uneasy and worried look. "Commander Officer Rachel, Commander-in-Chief Nell...!" He straightened himself and saluted the two COs.

Racher and Nell saluted back to the soldier as Nell who made the first move. "What's the problem, soldier? Is it urgent?"

"Very urgent, ma'am!" The soldier said. "The Commander-in-Chief of Blue Moon, Commander Olaf, had thrown all of our supportive forces in Blue Moon!"

The news suddenly struck them like lightning. Before Nell could say something, Sami entered the room, she saluted the soldier and ordered him to go the barracks to prepare. The soldier saluted back and left with orders carrying on his shoulder. Sami faced Nell. "We have a problem Nell, Eagle told me that some of our troops attacked four of his Airports and Drake's Ports in Green Earth.

But even before Nell could response, a new person that is not part of Orange Star. Sonja.

"What are you guys doing?!" Sonja outburst, she was clearly angry and whatever she was about to say wasn't nice. She then pointed them accusingly. "If you're all gonna stand there, then you're all betrayers!"

Sami was about to asked and retort when Nell placed a hand on her shoulder, the Infantry specialist looked at her, the CIC gave her a nod. Nell stepped in front from a fuming Tactical Specialist. Nell didn't see how Sonja is so angry until now, she was a very calm and logistic person. To act her like this, this means there's really something wrong. "Sonja, state your reasons." The CIC said.

Sonja tried to calm her nerves but the way they acted and looked at her in confusion as if they don't know something she do. But she must trust them, with a very deep sigh, she calmed down but any wrong words she will be a silent volcano. "Tell me, CIC Nell..."

Now, Nell just noticed how formal Sonja really now, she wasn't like that before and the girl always call them informal due to how close they all worked together to defeat Black Hole.

Sonja paused before continuing, "Is it true that your troops hacked our networking system?"

Sami made the first reaction. "Wha the-?! Sonja, you know we're not that pretty capable at internet and stuff."

"At least the difficult ones, I know." Sonja spat, clearly annoyed plastering on her face. "But I have no doubts to all of you, at most, to all of you COs. But your units have another story."

Nell was utterly confused at what's happening, she placed a hand on her head and made a worried look. Her mind was clouded. _'What's going on?'_

Sonja and Rachel noticed Nell's reaction, the latter tried to comfort her and the former's expression softened slightly. She sighed. "Seriously, you all of all people- ah, what do I say?" Then she gave them another sharp look. "Are you all sure it wasn't you who hacked our system?"

"Of course not, Sonja." Sami defended. "Not only Yellow Comet but also the Green Earth was attacked by our troops. The cause is yet to know but we will soon hear the reports. You can stay with us to know the truth."

Sonja made a small surprise reaction. "Even Green Earth?!"

Sami nodded, crossing her arms. "Yeah, Eagle told me this actually." She made a sad smile. "He wasn't actually thrilled that some of his airports were destroyed, but he was still happy after hearing that there's no death. Luckily, it was day off."

Sonja nodded, "What of Blue Moon? Surely, not only my Emperial Country and the Green Earth you, or at least the units, you have a problem with."

Sami swung her head from side to side. "Unfortunately, you were right. I've heard Olaf kicked our troops that should've supporting him, the reasons are unknown but we're getting the reports later after the troops from the Blue Moon had returned."

Rachel watched the two talked, she looked at her older sister Nell who looked back at her. The CIC, Nell, looked back and smile. Rachel obviously knew that her older sister was faking it to not worry.

But it wasn't a war anymore, to what's happening around them now, it was a threat.

It was just a threat. It was just the beginning.

Sonja grabbed the doorknob and paused. She didn't turn at them but she spoke. "I hope we still can trust you COs, we don't want another war like before. Do we?"

Then Sonja left, closing the door.

Sami turned around to see Nell seating on her chair, Rachel was on her side. Suddenly, they started to hear two voices outside the room. It sounds like its coming closer, by how the voice is acting, one of the voices sounds panicking, the other seemed angry. Sami cautiously grabbed the holder of her gun.

The doors opened, it showed a tall man accompanied by the Orange Star soldier who tried to stop him with words. The soldier stopped after noticing that they're inside and straightened himself. "C-Commanders, I-I'm sorry but Commander Grit made a sudden announcement of his coming so-" The soldier started but Sami cut in.

"It was okay, soldier." Sami said. "You're dismissed."

The soldier made a soft sigh but quickly composed again and made a salute before walking out. Now they looked at the tall man with a grey beard and slightly old look. "Grit." Nell said, a small smile crept her face. But she noticed Grit's expression, he was angry and confused.

"I don't like being a nasty person but I wanted to personally say this to you Nell and to the others. If you may kindly do, call all the COs, I don't want anyone left in this vital news." Grit said, the unusual silent anger patterned on his face.

Rachel asked. "How vital?"

Grit crossed his arms. "I'm sure you've heard Olaf kicking your troops. I don't want any misunderstanding. After what some of your units done to Blue Moon, I don't think I can trust them to rely this words to you, unless there's some of them are worthy to trust."

Nell nod, she stood up from her seat and made a firm look. "Very well, Sami, call all the Commander Officers right here, right now."

Sami saluted and walked out the room.

"What on Cosmo Land is going on..." Rachel muttered.

* * *

Naturally, Nell wouldn't be surprised if all of the Orange Stars COs had gathered around the meeting room. Unfortunately, she was truly nervous. It was unusual for her to be so nervous, she was a mature woman: calm and cool, like Sonja. But she knew, she can't contain some of her emotions.

Jake, Andy, Sam, Max, and even Hachi, had gathered and sat on their seats. Rachel and Sami was already on their seats before the rest had arrived. Needless to say, Grit, whom the Blue Moon's representative, Jess, from Green Earth, and lastly, Sonja from Yellow Comet was also with them. The Sniper Commander sat on the opposite side of Nell. Everyone could tell how important and serious this meeting was, even Andy preferred to shut and think more clearly. Or at least what he can understand, though despite being good and was called a hero on the first war, he was still a kid growing up but with obvious oblivious and stupid.

Grit folded his hands on the table as the Orange Commanders leaned closely to what his going to say, even the representatives of both Green Earth and Yellow Comet was listening closely. Grit looked down before facing the Orange Star COs. "As you may heard, your troops was kicked out by Olaf in Blue Moon. While that's happening, your troops invaded one of Green Earth's main Airports and Ports, alongside that your troops is hacking the Yellow Comet's networking system."

Jess's fist closed, seating beside Hachi, she looked suspiciously at Grit. "I was the one supposedly to say that, how did you know?"

Grit looked at her. "News flies fast, Jess, we know Blue Moon is in the middle and I'm sure we know what's happening around us."

"I guess you have a point." Jess sighed and dropped her suspicion.

Sonja, seating beside Sami, rubbed her forehead. "I don't want to believe that your troops Nell can be able to use networking system and hack through our firewall without even destroying it and plagued a virus in the computer. Without those computers, my tactical analysis of making the enemy confused to know how many numbers of forces I had is going to be useless."

Sami nodded, looking at the rest of the Orange COs. "As far as we could tell, none of us use internet that much, that is, unless some of our troops are really good at internet."

Max made a confused look. "Heh, but isn't we're using that some times?"

Sonja made a suspicious look before glancing at Sami. The Infantry Specialist didn't notice this and answered the Powerhouse of the Orange Star. "Yes we do, but due to our lack of intelligence of using it we instead relied on our reconnaissance units to gather reports around the field instead of using the facility. That's why it's super useful only for Yellow Comet army."

Hachi, seating between Jess and Max, stroke his beard. "I'm not the one to talk this personally since I'm a merchant but I guess being a former CIC is fine to be included." He sighed and shifted his seat. The other COs looked at him.

"What do you mean, Sir Hachi?" Jake, he was beside Nell, said pulling down his headset and wrapped it around his neck.

The former CIC looked back at Grit and asked. "But why did Commander Olaf kicked out our troops out in his country?"

"Because he saw the the Orange Star's troops forming a weird faction. He himself investigated the troops. But he heard them saying 'Hail the Dictator, hail his return' or something. So he kicked out the troops and the rest and Olaf told me that your troops were beating some of our citizens."

"Dictator?" Rachel, seating between Nell and Andy, said, "Who's that?"

Grit shook his head. "I'm afraid that I have no valid info. Even if I know, I won't believe it unless it came from your troops."

"Hey that's a bad mouth to say to mistrust our troops, Grit." Max gritted his teeth. His like-gigantic figure was intimidating, adding those muscles as well, Grit wasn't going to survive directly.

Andy placed his giant wrench on the table and stood while his hands were on the table. "That's bad Sir Grit, we know we won't hurt each other and we trust one another but how can't we work together if we don't have enough trust to know the truth completely."

Grit looked at Max, unfazed by his angry look and intimidating size. Actually, Grit finally realized how small he was against Max. "I will trust you guys, but not with your troops. As for you," He looked at Andy and shot him a look. "Oi, kiddo, I might not be a nice guy this time 'round. Considering what took places, last thing I wanted to do is to cost more lives."

Andy wasn't going to take that nicely but Rachel put a hand on his shoulder and grabbed his attention, she gave him a look that says 'don't go far'. With that, Andy sat back down.

With a grimace, Nell stood, now all the attention was focused on her. "I will say this for further clarification." She started. "The troops we all sent to across the country lands were supposed to be supporting by giving essential needs: supplies, food, water and materials. But I, or we, gave no order to infiltrate, form a Dictator faction or hack the system."

Nell looked to every each of the Orange Star COs. "Commanders Sami and Jake, you'll be going to Green Earth, accompanied Commander Jess on her way. Commanders Max and Hachi, you three shall be going in Yellow Comet, accompanied the Emperial daughter through Emperor Kanbei's territory. Lastly, me, Rachel and Andy, will talk to Olaf."

Everyone stood from their seat. "Yes sir!/Yes Ma'am!"

Who would know that the hectic problems that are in the Orange Stars was just starting?

* * *

Nell, along with Grit, sat on the two remaining chairs inside of the APC as one soldier was half inside and half outside of the hatch. The Orange APC was surrounded. From both sides, two groups of tanks composed of five, from behind is a group of Mech units composed of ten, lastly, the front was a group of ten recon units surveying the area. Rachel and Andy was staying somewhere in one of those those recons.

The winter around were nice and it gives peace and comfortable cool air, the sun from the horizon was already one-fourth away to be finally eaten. As the forces moves, Nell looked over at Grit who was wearing a serious and worried look. As far as she knew, she never see Grit to be so heavily worried at these events that currently happening. The blonde woman reached out her hands and placed it on Grit's who was startled but after seeing it was Nell's, he relaxed. A smile formed on his face. "I hoped these problems will soon be given an answer."

"Yes, that's true." Nell replied, smiling back. "We may never know the Black Hole's intention and why they were here at the first place, we at least driven out those monsters that hurt our lands - Cosmo or Macro."

Grit let out a small sigh. "Sometimes I always wondered, why did I left Orange Star in the first place?"

Nell looked over at him and tensed. Will he finally say it? Is it about his jealousy that he saw her and Max being friendly at one another? Or was it really his own intention? Grit made a sad smile, caressing Nell's finger with his own.

Meanwhile Nell listened closely and asked, something about Grit's gonna-be answer feared her. She don't know why. "Well, w-why then?"

Grit frowned instantly after she asked that, which she immediately regretted her questions. But before she could apologize, Grit answered her quickly. "You don't know, truly?"

The CIC of Orange Star was confused. She suddenly noticed how Grit looked at her. He was looking at her with hurt in his eyes and was also confused, but she also saw that the Sniper Commander knew something that even she herself don't know. What was it really? Why would Grit act so... pitiful? It doesn't suit him, and Nell wasn't going to take that.

So, she replied, with a calm look. She looked straight into Grit's eyes, her violet eyes staring right back at Grit's black ones. "I don't know why, I have no idea. Ever since you left, I'm trying to find any reasons why, but none came in mind."

Grit's expression turned soft. He relaxed as he grabbed her hand and folded it around his. "Then you don't need to know, all I know is that, thank you for everything."

Blushed cheeks merged from Nell's face, but she wouldn't deny how happy she was right now. She wished it could be like them, forever, and in peace.

Suddenly, a loud explosion outside roared. Another one followed, and another, until what felt like bombardments was thrown at them. The APC Nell and Grit were staying into suddenly lost control and the soldier that is with them was frantically yelling to turn around. The APC maneuvered around the snowy plane, Grit held Nell tightly close to him as they bumped on the hard shell of the vehicle in every turn. The explosions and screams of terror of the soldiers outside continued. Nell trembled in fear, she felt secure around Grit's embrace but whatever she's hearing outside, she had been eaten by fear.

The soldier, closed the hatch and was looking at the two Commmanders. Who gave them a look of sympathy before grabbing the nearby rifle and opening the hatch.

"Where are you going soldier?" Grit asked, but his tone sounds like he's demanding.

The soldier looked at him, those eyes were filled of terror but it was repelled by the soldier's determination. "I'm going out, sir, I cannot let any of my brethren die." With that, the soldier turned around and yelled. "Hurry! Bring the Commanders to the nearby safe place immediately!" Then he flew off the hatch. Grit tried to stop but the soldier was already gone. He only started to hear several gunshots and continues explosions.

Nell gripped Grit's coat close to her to stop in vain of hearing the terror outside, meanwhile, Grit tried to comfort her.

They don't know what time is it outside and how much had gone, all the two Commanders thoughts were only filled with grief and horror, Nell mostly. The APC was slowly moving in a regular pace. The noise outside was now unbecoming, eerily silent. The APC stopped, at the same time Grit and Nell came back to their senses, they've heard the hatch opened from above. Out came popping a soldier's head. The soldoer "Sir, Ma'am, I'm afraid we're running out of fuel at this point. Should we waste all the remaining fuel or call for help?"

Nell's vision was a bit blurry, probably crying, she was a bit drowsy. "R-Rest..." She whispered which didn't hear by the guard but Grit heard it. Grit turned to the soldier. "Let's take a rest for now, soldier." He made a salute.

The soldier nodded and saluted back. He closed the hatch and walked back in front of the seat. The APC were covered in mud and dirt with each sides are dented. The engines slowly died down and the lights turned off.

The night outside would be wonderful, if only there's no large column of smoke and fire still raging far away.

* * *

 **That's all for today Advance Wars readers, hope you all enjoy!**

 **You can give critics/praise down in the reviews. Don't also forget to mark that favorite and follow, if not, it's fine.**

 **Bye bye~!**

 **~A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, um, I'm your mew host today, name's** ** _Veliza_** **and you're reading the second chapter of this story.**

 **Yes yes, we apologize, yes** ** _we_** **since Ance didn't just created this - originally her idea but still - and we would like to ask for an apology about our lack of update. There are main reasons as to why; One is that we have the main story from another archive; Two we suddenly lost interest; Three is our work. We won't go deep in the details but that's basically it.**

 **Hopefully this chapter is worth for your wait in the last few months after posting this chapter. We finally played the game and it gave us a great inspiration to begin this.**

 **Without further adu let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - [Red Death Army's First Attack]**

The Commander-In-Chief Olaf is in the border of Blue Moon and of Orange Star, waiting for the VIPs from Orange Star, along with him is Sasha and her little brother Colin. They built a field base around the area which looks like half cold from the east and half clear from the west where their base at.

In the field, there's the HQ somewhere in the middle with a single base and three buildings. It's simply just an escort for the VIPs that will arrive shortly. The area around them are mostly plain with a group of mountains from the south and rivers from the north.

Olaf is patiently sitting on a chair outside the HQ, ocassionally saluting back on the soldiers who saluted him. Sasha is there while Colin is inside the HQ, maintaining surveillance in the surroundings. Sasha is wearing a coat for the cold instead her usual military suit.

"Sir Olaf, there's only 30 minutes left before the COs from Orange Star arrive," Sasha said, leaning her back on the blue walls with a sigh.

"That's good to hear," Olaf scoff before grumbling. "I really wanted to ask something from them."

Sasha raised an eyebrow in confusion. She was shock to hear his order about kicking out the troops from Orange Star after they made a huge ruckus and started yelling about the 'Dictator'. There is not much info but she believe that it must be personal. "That's right sir, I wanted to know an explanation as to why you would kick out Miss Nell troops?"

Olaf leaned forward and clasped both of his gloved hands. "You may know of it, it's personal."

"That's what makes me ask, sir. Why?"

The old man remained silent for a moment but eventually answering her question. "It's about the true intentions of Black Hole before the first war began."

"...!"

Sasha was taken aback by the sudden statement. She was in for a shock. She was not expecting that. Sasha already knew about the Macro Land's first war and it all begun because of Sturm that wreck havoc while using the clone of Andy - the hero of that war.

"S-Sir, it's very confidential. Shouldn't we call all the CICs of the other two nations as well?" Sasha stated.

"Yes, we're going to do that but it's best if CIC Nell hears this news first," Olaf answered. "After all, it's from them why this started."

Sasha was confused about that but a loud voice from the horns near the HQs blared by Colin's voice.

" _Attention! Attention! The COs of the Orange Star Army are about to enter within the perimeter._ "

"It's about time, huh, they finally arrive." Olaf said as he stand up from his seat. He started to walk towards the entrance with Sasha behind him.

The blue coated soldiers positioned themselves in front. There's a total of five groups of infantry units, three grouos of recons, a single group of tank and a single APC. Except for the tank and the APC, the rest of the troop were positioned symmetrically.

" _H-Huh? Wait what?! E-Everyone! Watch out! They're enemies!_ "

"What?!" Olaf halted to looked back in shock. "Enemies, what does Colin mean by that?!"

Right after he said that, a fog of war rolled in and most of the area are dark. The old man's eyes widened in shock. The Blue Moon troops were shaken at the sudden fog appearing out of blue.

 _'It is! It truly is!_ ** _They_** _are still alive after all these years!'_ The old man thought grimly before turning to Sasha. "Sasha, mediately tell the Echo 15 to fall back!"

"I-It's too late sir, it seems like the enemy captured them and they were sealed inside the pipelines." The brown haired woman said as she tried to contact whoever person is on that walkie talkie.

Olaf wasted no time but turn to look around. The soldiers are surprised at the sudden announcement about the enemies. There are a few captains here and there that are positioning the troops to be prepare. Olaf approached the nearest captain who saluted him right after he sees him.

"Commander-In-Chied Olaf, sir!" The captain said.

"Echo 13 Captain, I will turn you in a recon unit, prepare to leave immediately," Olaf ordered. "I want you to light up the area as fast as possible.

"Aye sir!" The captain saluted before immediately going back.

Olaf look around him, trying to find a suitable way to confront the enemies without directly attacking them.

"Sir Olaf! Sir Olaf!" He heard someone called him and turn to the side to see Colin running towards him. "Sir Olaf, there seemed to be someone calling you!"

Colian reached out from his pocket and pulled out a strange circle object. He gave it Olaf who noticed an emblem. His expression turned grim as he put the object on his ear. "Hello?! Who is this?! Is this who I really think you are?!"

" _50 points for finding us out, and 50 points for not guessing who am I."_ A voice of a young woman with a deep and sinister voice said from the other line.

Olaf's suspicion were true after all. "Then, you're a CO?"

" _Correct! I am Akina Takahashi, commander officer of the Red Death Army and right-hand woman of my great Master._ " She answered. " _As you probably know by now, if not, that those Orange Star COs... Well, to put it quiet bluntly, they are already dead._ "

Olaf widened his eyes in shock and his expressions turned into anger. "You monster! We will destroy you-" He almost shouted but the woman seemed to not like what he said and interruped him with a cold message.

" _ **You**_ _have no rights to 'destroy', only my Master does. Say your goodbyes in this land of yours once we plummet this into dust._ " She said with a tone that sends the old man shivering down his spine. The woman cut off from the other line.

Never before Olaf looked terrified as it is now. He gripped the object hard before turning to Colin. "CO Colin, prepare the troops! We're going to war."

The young CO saluted before running towards the base.

* * *

 **POV:** ** _Gameplay_**

* * *

 **Olaf**

The fog of war is blocking the Blue Moon's view as usual but thanks to the group of recons, there's a descent light that can be seen. One group of Infantry Unit had moved from the south to provide additional sight in mountains while the other Infantry Units are in front with four recons at the sides and the tank from behind.

On the other side of the field is a single building but Olaf knows its from the enemy's. He has two of his groups of recons from the river, there's a few small forests just across of the river but it won't be a problem. He then positioned the third recon all the way in front under the small forest. He advanced the four groups of infantry units forward with the group of tanks following up.

He was thinking of the next move when he noticed a movement in front. Thanks to the recon's wide field of vision. He saw black and red soldiers wearing a black hoodie near the building. He was shock to see that they composed of ten soldiers in a single group (20 HP). He has no idea what they can do so he ought to test them out.

He called the recon units to move forward and attack it. The recon attacked the enemy but its overwhelming numbers got the recon more damaged than the enemy, there are still 7 soldiers from the enemy (14 HP) while his group of recon only has two units left (4 HP). Using his intel, he learns that the enemy units had additional ¼ of their original strength, plus with that numbers, the recon will obviously get smash by the second attack so he pulled back the recon units back to the plain but not far enough for the sights.

His four groups of Infantry Units continue to traversed in the plains with the single group of tanks following them behind. Because he's not close in his land's official military outpost he can only build units from Infantry to Tank. He ordered the tank and advanced it.

Suddenly, a loud common erupted from the north and he saw two large groups of the Red Death Army emerging from the forests and was crossing the river. He was half-expecting them but he noticed that they look similar to a mech unit so while still in the distance, he ordered the two groups of recons to continue firing and retreat when the enemy's closed enough.

Although after the two groups of recons damaged the two Mech Units from the Red Death, they only took down four in each groups (12 HP each). According to another Intel, the enemy units have very strong defense (4 stars defense) to any terrain they are on. He got stressed because of two overwhelming intel from the enemy, absurdly powerful units!

Still, if that's the case, then those two Mech Units from RDA will be a major trouble, for now. With the second group of tanks in operation, he ordered it to support the two groups of recons and built another tank in the base. Back to the western front, three groups of Infantry Units from RDA emerged after he spread out his own Infantry Units to surround them.

He wanted to go for it and attack them all at once but thanks to Sasha's advice, he decided to hold still for a moment and positioned his group of tanks in front so that whenever the enemy's units approached, they would faced the group of tanks first.

Now the third group of tanks can be operated, he advanced it forward and eventually, be ordered the major army to completely squeezed the enemy and defeat them.

Only from the north are still in the fight. Fortunately, the two groups of recon units and the group of tanks are safe.

* * *

 **Blue Moon HQ...**

"Take that you monsters!" Olaf almost shouted in anger. Sasha nodded in approval before smirking.

"That's a fight worth battling for" She said before frowning. "But, is it true that all COs of the Orange Star are dead?"

Olaf turned to her and respond. "Hopefully not, but whatever happens, I'm sure they're safe. Now, prepare a suitable army Commander Officer Sasha, we're going to rescue our soldiers."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **Red Death HQ...**

"Alright old farts, you win this round," Akina said while slamming down her feet on the table while watching the Blue Moon troops defeated her own. She had a nasty frown but it soon changed right after the image turned to Sami and Eagle. "Well, let them enjoy the victory, it wouldn't be fun without excitement though."

She started to giggled while showing her sadism.

* * *

 **Victory!**

 **Olaf:** ** _Blue Moon is my country I swore to fight for!_**

 **Day 17**

 **Rank B**

* * *

 _Intel Reports:_

\- Commander Officer of the Red Death Army - Akina Takahashi [Info: UNKNOWN]  
\- The Red Death Army has a large group composing of 10.  
\- The RDA had additional ¼ of their original strength  
\- The RDA had 4-star defense to any terrain available to move.

* * *

 _Note:_

\- From the Allied Nations: A group of units means 5 (10 HP)  
\- From the Red Death Army: A group of units means 10 (20 HP)

* * *

 _Scenes:_

[Scene 1]

In the Headquarters of Blue Moon...

While Olaf ordered the units around with Sash, the young CO known as Colin was thinking about the strange circular object he found. He gave it to the engineers after the message from Olaf to in investigate further.

Before that, he was simply in the room watching surveillance monitor gifted from the Yellow Comet's invention. He caught the signal of Orange Star and the small group of Blue Moon who was supposed to escort them before the signal cut off and he heard a loud inhumane roar. He was startled, of course, but after locating the source of sound, he found the object just under the desk.

He brought it out then someone started to talk rom it. A young woman's voice with dark tone ordering him to passed it on the Commander-In-Chief.

"Then, how did that object came in the main room of surveillance?" Colin thought deeply, unlikely of his personality. "Well, it does not matter for the moment. I will know the answer soon and will deliver it to big sis Sasha later."

[Scene 2]

In the battlefield, from the West...

The five recon units were on a stand by waiting for order, using a scope, they saw ten black and red soldiers with a black hoodie from afar.

"CIC Olaf had ordered us to take them on," the leader of the recon said. "We still don't know what they're capable off so watch out for them."

"But they're Infantry Units, right?" The soldier asked factually. "I mean, they wouldn't have any chance against vehicles."

"... yes, you're right. But still, tread lightly."

The five recons revved off and charged towards the enemy. Since the enemy units are on the plain, they decided to face them near the small forest.

"Open fire!" The leader shouted before all the five recons started to rain down bullets upon the enemy.

The ten Infantry Units from RDA were surprised at the sudden attack, thus taking down two soldiers in an instant but they managed to shoot back. They all dropped down while shooting back in their advantage numbers.

"What the hell?!" The soldier using the machine gun in the fifth recon said as he noticed that the weapon were shot and unable to use.

"What'a wrong-" The driver said before getting shot and bullets started to form a hole in the vehicle. Eventually, it let out a smoke and the gunner jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards the back of the fourth recon.

"Their bullet are unusually strong! What the hell is that firepower?!" The fourth gunner said. "Boss, this is dangerous, we need to fall back."

"Right, this is enough to report to the Commander-In-Chief." The leader said as he stopped firing after taking down the third enemy soldier. "Move out men!"

The fifth gunner who survived entered the second recon vehicle before they all turned around and ran away.

But unknown to them, two of Infantry Units from the RDA are intensely focusing their scope to the two moving vehicles. Then they all shot at the same time.

And by sheer power, the black bullets soar in the air and towards the hole of the smoke belchers of the recon units and the two vehicles exploded.

The leader were shocked and were terrified but he continued on to retreat back in the woods. The recons were left to report back they experience.

They reported that they have unusual strong firepower if we disregard the fact that they're pretty much large in numbers. The leader also told in the reports that they have a very strong observation that even against distance and movement, they can shoot at an imaginable level.

After that, the leader mourned for the death of his five comrades. And he swore to avenge them.

 **Commander Officer:** _ **Greld**_ **_Roughbringer_**

[Scene 3]

In the battlefield, from the North...

Ten recon units were near the rivers, most of them were resting and enjoying the good breeze of the wind. There are a few soldiers who's only taking the job seriously but they're probably forcing themselves and a few persuasion to rest from others will leave their job neglected.

Across the river, twenty units holding a large bazooka each could be seen stalking on them. Then eventually, they started to move.

They walked on the running river without any resistance at all and once they're in the middle of it, the soldiers finally noticed them and quickly ran back to the vehicles and begin firing right after the leader ordered them to do so.

They managed to put down 3 out of 20 so far beforw the vehicle started to retreat while steal firing back against them. Even if the enemy was in the running waters, they do not stagger at all and just keep on going. The ten recons started to move back faster once the enemy mech units arrived at the shore, another four were down as they continue to shoot against the enemies.

"Damn, they're freaking tough!" One of the gunne, the fifth one, said as he reloaded his weapon. "We've been raining them bullets but they seem to not care at all, even if we shot them in the water they seem to have no stagger."

"Well, like Black Hole perhaps, they're not human, at best." The sixth gunner said as he finally shot down the eighth enemy soldier. "They are probably mechanical monsters."

"That's freaking creepy man! Like a robot, you're talking about?"

"Yep, don't ask how."

They continued to retreat until the reinforcement composing of five tanks arrived. By the time the tanks arrived, they immediately plummeted them using heavy shells to end it right away. It was an order given by Commandee Sasha as a way to end it since they're using bazookas, the damage the enemy of them can do is high, very high.

[Scene 4]

On the South, mountain ranges...

The group of Infantry Units stayed on the cold snowy mountain for almost three weeks and they simply stayed there.

"So, um, yeah, i guess we won?" The soldier asked after hearing that the enemies were all defeated.

"Yeah, we didn't do much really, luckily nothing major happened aside from a few casualties." The leader - the very same captain who Olaf ordered - shrugged. "Come on guys, we need to pack things up and move down."

Just right after they finish packing things up, the mountain shook under them something's bad about to happen.

"Is this an avalanche?!"

"No it's not you punk! It's a freaking earthquake!"

"We're gonna did! We're all gonna die!"

Well, looks these fools made it out alive.

* * *

 **And yeah, that's will be the new format for every chapters in story.**

 **Hopefully you'll like it and give it up more support by putting out your thoughts about it in the Review Section and by clicking this story as your follow or favorite story.**

 **Stay tune! We won't give up in this story yet!**

 **PS: This is still not yet grammatically correct!**


End file.
